coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky McDonald
Vicky McDonald (Nee Arden) was a character in Coronation Street from 1990 to Ep 4534 - 30 Dec 1998. She is the granddaughter of Alec Gilroy. Vicky was played by Chloe Newsome. Biography Backstory Victoria Frances Arden was born on the 8th January 1977 to Tim Arden and Sandra Arden (Nee Gilroy). Vicky was their only child. Vicky did not meet her maternal grandfather Alec Gilroy until she was a teenager. 1990 Vicky visited her grandfather Alec in January 1990 and in June that year. 1991-1996 Vicky's parents died in 1991 so Vicky was taken in by her grandad Alec and step grandmother Bet Gilroy in July 1991. Vicky formed a friendship with Steve McDonald and Andy McDonald. Alec and Bet knew Steve was a bit of a rogue. Alec left the area in September 1992. Vicky returned to school. In January 1993, Vicky returned to Weatherfield after a brief stay in Southampton. In April 1993 Vicky went to Hong Kong and returned later that year. In late 1993, rumours spread that Steve was seeing Alison Rathbone behind Vicky's back. Bet warned Steve if he hurts Vicky she will "pluck him, stuff him then roast him". In 1995, Vicky was due to marry Steve but Alec returned to bribe Steve to leave Vicky. Steve refused. Vicky got caught up in Steve's dodgy dealings, one of them was stolen whiskey. Steve was guilty but asked Vicky to bribe Malcolm Fox to say that Steve did not know that the whisky was stolen. Steve is freed and they assume that they were safe. However, the police discover the bribery when Malcolm Fox's wife confesses. Vicky and Steve are arrested and they stand trial, blaming each other and both are found guilty. Steve is sentenced to two years in prison and Vicky is given a one-year suspended sentence. She decides to get on with her life without Steve and enrolls in a hotel management course in an exclusive college in Switzerland. She leaves in June 1996 and divorces Steve while he is in prison. 1998 Just before Christmas, Vicky returned to Weatherfield after over 2 years away, to see her grandfather Alec to offer him a partnership in a wine bar in Brighton in Sussex. Alec was getting rather sick of Weatherfield, and had fallen out with best friend Rita Sullivan and was sick of Jack and Vera, so Alec jumped at the chance and sold the Rovers to Natalie Barnes, and told Jack and Vera she was their new boss. Alec and Vicky then left Weatherfield for good. After 1998 Vicky met a man called Robert in 1999 in Brighton. That year, Steve and his friend Vikram Desai went to visit Vicky. Vicky seduced Steve as she was hard up, so he abandoned her. Robert and Vicky swiftly married. In 2002 Bet said Vicky is happy now. Everyone seems to be happy when living away from Coronation Street. Memorable info Appearances: 5 Jan-29 Jan 1990, 13 June 1990, 19 Jul 1991-10 Jan 1992, 6 April-11 Sep 1992, 4 Jan 1993-16 April 1993, 3rd Sep 1993-2 May 1994, 29 Jul 1994-5 Oct 1994, 23rd Dec 1994-7 June 1996, 20 Dec to 30 December 1998 Born: 8th January 1977 Full Name: Victoria Arden (later McDonald and Unknown) Parents: Tim Arden and Sandra Arden (Nee Gilroy) Siblings: None Grandfathers: Alec Gilroy, Mr Arden Grandmothers: Joyce Gilroy, Mrs Arden Great Grandfathers: Reg Gilroy, Harry Crosby Great Grandmothers: Mabel Gilroy Spouse: Steve McDonald (1995-1997), Robert (1999-) Children: Background info In January 1990, Vicky was introduced for just a few episodes, and made another one off appearance in June 1990. She became a semi regular in July 1991. Although she did not appear for several months on end at times from 1991 to December 1994 when she became a full time regular from then until June 1996. Vicky last appeared in December 1998 before leaving Weatherfield for good. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 1998. Category:Arden family Category:Gilroys. Category:McDonald's. Category:1977 Births Category:1995 Marriages Category:1999 Marriages